role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Kunin
Kunin is a Space Gojiran and a RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Kunin is grumpy, stern and aloof, but a pragmatic and is very protective of his wife Rozan. Due to being new to Earth, he's fairly unfamiliar with Earth's surroundings. He tends to swear a lot if angered. Abover all, he's very serious and doesn't have much of a sense of humor. He doesn't like humans all too much, but he will help them regardless from threats. History ''Backstory'' W.I.P. ''Introduction'' Kunin first debuted in a small appearance in where he appeared onto Earth to meet up with his wife Rozan. After a brief clash with Guiala, he and Rozan left. Prior to this, Rozan just mentioned him a few times. Later on that same day, Kunin met up with IguanaGoji to fight against two monsters from the Viledrodes, Garbage Monster and Miba. He mainly fought off Garbage Monster. A monster known as "The Visitor" arrived soon and fought the two. After the fight was over, he returned to Rozan and began to slumber. The next day however, he was awaken by M and the Gryphon's fight and rose from his sea to find out what was going on. He and M fought off Gryphon and the Probe Bats for a little while, but the Gryphon was ultimately defeated by Gfantis and the rising sun. After Gryphon retreated, Kunin and M both thanked Gfantis for helping him. Kunin then went back to sleeping with Rozan. ''Kunin Fights the Viledrodes'' Kunin showed up to stop Emperor Tazarus's kaiju and his army from taking over control of the American Samoa. Despite taking out Hnayolas and Gokidon, he was overwhelmed and beaten badly in battle. He was severely wounded and beaten unconscious by Gororin, but luckily he was saved byBatPugMaskBat-Pug. Bat-Pug sent Kunin back to Rozan at the Indian Ocean and had given Rozan some medical supplies to help Kunin. As BatPugMask left however, IguanaGoji came and healed Kunin of his wounds, the downside being that now IguanaGoji had Kunin's wounds. IguanaGoji then swam to sea to heal. Kunin felt guilty about getting hurt and going into battle on his own, as he felt he shouldn't have done that. He and his wife Rozan than swam away in the waters, heading for sleep to get their minds off it. ''The Neo Empire Plot'' Due to arriving somewhat late for the NE arc, Kunin didn't get to fight the Neo Empire all too much. ''Monster Island Invasion'' He did fight off against the Neo Empire in Monster Island Invasion where he fought alongside Gomora and fought Hyperion Gojira. He was not present for the last attack, as he was tending to Rozan at the time. ''Meeting Hetzer- The Assassin Mecha'' Sometime after the fall of the Neo Empire, Kunin and Rozan tried to adjust themselves more to their new home on Earth. While him and Rozan were going on for a stroll, something was lurking in the shadows, sneaking up on them. Kunin sensed something was wrong, and searched around the are to see what it was. Then from out of the bushses came out Hetzer. Hetzer attacked Rozan and Kunin with sheer brute force, injuring them both gravely. Before Hetzer could finish the job however, a mysterious figure had approached the two Space Gojirans and blasted Hetzer away. Him and Rozan than woke up on a beach the next day, having healed from most of their wounds. He and Rozan then retreated underwater. ''The Deadly Kaijumancers'' Kunin was one of the first kaiju to encounter the arrival of the Kaijumancers and has fought off and slain several Kaijumancer beasts. As such, their were quite a few notable encounters. ''The Arrival of Heart Eater'' As arrived to some random city, there he saw a dozen Kaijumancers and took them all on himself. Little did he know, that the Kaijumancers would not be his greatest problem there. Out from space and into the skies, came hurdling down a meteorite which had contained a fearsome kaiju in it. Once the meteorite exploded it revealed the the Viledrodes newest ally: Heart Eater! Kunin then fired his Atomic Breath at Heart Eater, but Heart Eater had something else up her sleeves and proceeded to fire her guns at him. Once a KM! Baragon attacked her, Heart Eater turned her attention to the Baragon and killed it. Kunin being heavily injured by Heart Eater's attacks retreated. ''Kunin vs. Dogolas: The Kaijumancer Showdown'' Kunin faced many more battles with the Kaijumancers, but then came the deadliest one yet. The head of the Kaijumancers known as Dogolas then appeared to weak havoc, bringing with him a an army of Kaijumancers. During this, Kunin was given a longsword from Gfantis. Kunin then came charging in to attack Dogolas and the Kaijumancers head on with his longsword. IguanaGoji, Gfantis, Ulpra and Kamen Rider Igo were also present to with him. The fight got even more chaotic with Ultimate FinalGigan and Ultra FinalShisa jumping in, causing even more trouble. Kunin sighed to himself realizing that this would not be an easy task to do, but was nonetheless determined to fight on. Kunin then charged at Ultra FinalShisa, taking a few hits but managed to slice up the undead kaiju well. After taking care of a few more undead kaiju and chasing off Guiala and Gryphon, then turned around and blasted his atomic breath at Dogolas. Dogolas then grabbed Kunin with his tentacles and threw him at Kamen Rider Igo, only then Capricorn came in and took Kunin and Kamen Rider Igo away. Capricorn then congratulated Kunin and said that for a non-Lostverser he did well against the Kaijumancers. Kunin welcomed him. Capricorn then turned Kunin's longsword into a Superheated HF Broadsword, then left. Kunin took his newly upgraded wepaon and proclaimed that he couldn't wait to show Rozan this. Kunin then left to sea. ''Post-Kaijumancers'' ''Battle in the Seas'' Kunin drifted off to himself for a while after the Kaijumancers event and to take a break. However, his break was short-lived, as he was soon attacked by the GDF and some unidentified submarines while resting underwater. Kunin was awakened and saw the military men around him, however they were not the ones who were attacking him, as they merely fighting back something else.... Kunin then looked around underwater some more and found the culprits: mechanical fish-like tanks known as "COELCANTHS". The COELCANTHS then attacked both Kunin and the GDF ships, destroying and sinking down all all GDF ships in the area but one. Kunin attacked back at the COELCANTHS and soon destroyed them all, though he was both now tired and shocked, as he did not expect something like that. The last GDF boat then took off, Kunin then swam elsewhere to rest. Little did he know was that those COELCANTHS belonged to a certain organization... ''The Expedition Kunin played a small, but important role in the Expedtion to New Guniea to get a vial of Gojiran blood. Beings that he was laying there, he was the target. Once the expeditioners got there, he was found asleep. However, he was then soon awakened by the sounds of the expedition crew and the Viledrodes fighting. He balsted his atmoci breath at the Viledrodes and chased off Geboras, but not before one of the crewmen managed to get a sample of Kunin's blood. The Gojiran blood vial and Ichirou Mizuki were then taken away by STADPA, Kunin then left the island. Eventually, he managed to make his way back to Rozan. ''Meeting Neo SpaceGodzilla- Savage Duel in Ohio When reports were heard that Neo SpaceGodzilla had managed to attack and takeover some of Ohio, Kunin got Rozan and Heisei Gamera to come with him to defeat Neo SpaceGodzilla. Once the three got into Ohio, disaster struck once they came across Neo SpaceGodzilla's lair. Neo SpaceGodzilla took all three of them all easily and brutally imjured them. Kunin was the first to go down, as Neo SpaceGodzilla considered him to be a major priority. As Kunin lay trapped on the crystal ground helpless, Neo SpaceGodzilla then tormented Rozan right in front o Kunin's eyes. Kunin then snapped and in a moment of weakness, surrendered to Neo SpaceGodzilla but as long as he left Rozan alone. Neo SpaceGodzilla did so, then through Rozan back at Kunin. Kunin, Rozan and Heisei Gamera then left Ohio, Neo SpaceGodzilla then attended back to his crystallized base. Kunin felt terrible that they failed to defeat Neo SpaceGodzilla, but BirthGoji told to Kunin that "he should not seek vengeance". Kunin tooks his words and then took off with Rozan. ''All Out Hell II'' ''Adopting Little Godzilla'' Sometime later after All Out Hell II, both Kunin and Rozan met up with ReginaGoji at San Francisco and adopted Little Godzilla there. ''CenturyGhido Attacks'' Kunin along with Rozan and ReginaGoji teamed up to defeat CenturyGhido and to stop him from kidnapping his and Rozan's newly adopted son Little Godzilla. He, Rozan and ReginaGoji eventually beat up CenturyGhido enough to cause him to retreat. ''Kunin's Dream'' Twoo weeks later, not much had happened with Rozan and Kunin. Later, Kunin traveled to some woods to sight-see and eventually took a nap there. The dream though, felt more vivid than usual. In the dream; Kunin awoke to find hismelf in a forest, wuite like the one he was in. Only it was deathly quiet. Kunin then walked around and began calling Rozan's name, only to trip over and fell down below. When got back up after falling he found himself surrounded by some very humanoid people who wore white outfits and were just as tall as he was. They were not afraid of him and comforted him. Kunin also saw flying meteors with beaks fly overhead, and saw six-legged insect like creatures with heads shaped like turnips drink from the waters. This dream then took a dark turn however once the skies turned red and a five-colored flame burst out from in front of him. The humanoid people and the animals left. Kunin was then being chased by black dogs and ran through the woods to escape them. As he reached far away from them, he saw a disturbing figure approach him. Appearing out from a black rainbow, came a very tall, cloaked figure with whip-like fingers. Kunin tried to run, but was stuck to the ground. The cloaked figure then laughed and pushed Kunin off the cliff, Kunin falling into a literal pit of darkness. However, it was all just a dream, as Kunin found out as he woke up, covered in his own sweat. He saw Ulpra next by him who had apparently nearby. Kunin believed that this trippy dream mean't something more, but couldn't place why. ''Warning from Swamp Beast'' Later on, him and Rozan were sleeping in somewhere in a desert area, when the two were approached by Swamp Beast. However, Swamp Beast was not there to harm them, but instead to warn them of a deadly threat that was coming. Kunin and Rozan both listened to Swamp Beast's words, then Swamp Beast left. Though Swamp Beast's prediction was vauge, Kunin knew that he had to do something. ''Meeting Up With An Old Friend'' W.I.P Powers/Abilities * Atomic Breath * Spiral Ray * Physical Strength * Regeneration * Fireballs * Nuclear Pulse * Super Kunin Form: Kunin can unlock this special form which can make him more powerful and stronger. Weapons * Superheated HF Broadsword Weaknesses * His regeneration is not as fast as Rozan's. * Kunin is also not as fast Rozan. * Seeing Rozan get hurt or injured, or get put into a very dangerous situation. Relationships Rozan Rozan is Kunin's beloved wife and the person Kunin cares most about. His relationship with her is an old one, going back to ten thousands of years. He isn't too clingy too Rozan though, and the two will sometimes not always agree with each other, but overall their a very good couple. Gfantis He has somewhat of a small dislike towards Gfantis, but he doesn't hate him. Heisei Gamera Kunin considers Heisei Gamera to be onf of his closest friends and an excellent fighter. Him and Heisei Gamera often make a good team during battle. IguanaGoji Like Gfantis, Kunin had a small dislike towards IguanaGoji at first and didn't trust him at first. He then eventually managed to accept IguanaGoji more when he learned he had saved Rozan's life when she first came down to Earth. TripGoji TripGoji is probably Kunin's closest friend from his home planet. The two have knwo each other since the old days, dating back to when they were very young. Kunin seems to be either amused or annoyed by TripGoji's antics, but he mentions that "he hasn't changed a bit". Gamoni Gamoni is an old foe of Kunin, and Kunin does not like her one bit. Despite being archenemies, their will be times they will put aside their differences to combat against a more chaotic evil (such as in All Out II.) Emperor Tazarus Kunin hates Emperor Tazarus and sees him as nothing more than a power hungry evil overlord. Inconnu Kunin actually hates Inconnu more, as while he thinks Tazarus is nothing more than an evil overlord, his hatred towards Inconnu is on a more personal level as Inconnu tends to target him and his wife. Trivia * Kunin of course originates from the lost project, A Space Godzilla (1979). * He is one of Gallibon the Destroyer's favorite scrapped Godzilla kaiju as well as one of his favorite RP characters. * Like Gamoni, Kunin's name for a while mispelled as "Kuunin" or "Kuurin" on the Internet. * He is possibly the kaiju who has fought off the Kaijumancers the most. Category:Kaiju Category:Gojiran Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Aquatic Kaiju Category:Above Average Intelligence Category:Married Category:Neutral Good Category:Aliens Category:Male Category:Earth Defender Category:Heroes